


High School

by percabethforever2511



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethforever2511/pseuds/percabethforever2511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school isn't the expectation Annabeth had. It was amazing. She had Percy by her side every minute. It was the way she wanted. They're seniors and they enjoy their lives until it comes to choose a path... which may even break them apart. What will they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School

High school isn't that expectation that I had when I started. I was scared for no reason; no one showed much attention to me. That didn't mean I was a loser. I just hung out with people who are just chill.

Name's Annabeth Chase, a senior at Junior High.

"Annabeth, wait up!" Rachel caught up to me. I waited for her to take a breath, "Percy's looking for you, and he's at the cafeteria!"

"Ok, thanks!" I nodded and speed walked through the hallways.

Percy waited outside the café looking around. I grinned when I reached him with a big hug. I felt Percy wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Percy whispered in my ear.

"Aw look at the cute couple," someone drawled, "Now go get a room." Nico popped up with Will by his side. They were on and off, finally they managed something.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Says the one who was just making out a couple of seconds ago, in front of everyone."

Nico shot him a glare. "Fuck you." He dragged Will away who looked sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Percy grinned. "You love meh!" He shouted before they got out of sight. He looked down at me with his usual care. "I want something."

I shook her head with a tiny smile. "Nope, you're not getting anything. First go pass your math quiz and then maybe. Just maybe."

Percy's eyes widened. "What, that's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" I stuck my tongue out at him as I backed away running through the café door outside. Percy followed me through the trees. It was hard to run and laugh at the same time. Percy soon caught up to me. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me to the ground along with himself. I landed on top of him still laughing and trying to breathe.

"You're a naughty girl," Percy said as I rest my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat, "Really naughty."

I huffed out a laugh, as I lifted my head to look at him. I poked his nose. "Says you!" I shook my head chuckling.

"What's wrong with me?" Percy turned us around until he was on top of me. His fingers played with my hair. My eyes fluttered as heat rose to my cheeks.

"Nothing," I finally let out feeling Percy's lips against my cheek, "whose naughty now, huh, seaweed brain?" Percy was so close to me. His ocean blue eyes held me down.

"Still you wise girl." He pressed a small kiss on my lips.

I quickly slipped my hand between our lips. "Nope, you can't trick me." I carefully rolled both of us until I was on top of him. I stood up dusting off my clothes.

Percy laid there with hands behind his head staring up at me. "You're beautiful."

"No need to be cheesy Percy." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look.

Percy chuckled sitting up. "'Love me like you do, lala love me like you do! Touch me like you do, tata touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?!'" Percy sang out of pitch.

I cracked up laughing. "Oh my gods Percy!" I laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Cut it out!"

"'Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise! Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find! Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire! Yeah, I'll let you set the pace! Cause I'm not thinking straight! My head spinning around I can't see clear no more! What are you waiting for?!'" Percy's voice squeaked out.

I held one of the trees so I won't fall over by laughing. I ran over to Percy and covered his mouth. "Shut. Up. Please." Percy shook his head. I sighed. "What if I give you a kiss?"

Percy's eyes brightened as he nodded. I grinned and moved my hand away from his lips.

Percy waited his lips parted slightly. I leaned in slowly biting my lip. Percy's arm pulled me closer and we were soon kissing. It's like those movies or books when they say there's a tingly feeling. I felt everything every time I kissed him. I felt as if my stomach was full of butterflies.

* * *

 

"Mom I'm home!" I dropped my bag on the ground quickly and carefully taking my shoes off.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I entered the kitchen with a huge grin. I ran over to mom and hugged her.

"Whatcha doing?" "Baking cupcakes dear," she hugged me back before going back to her cupcakes, "They'll be ready soon."

I nodded as I stole the one in her hand and biting it quickly. I stuck my tongue out at her disapproving look.

"So how was school?" Mom smiled at me while doing the icing, "I heard Percy came back from his vacation."

"It's alright," I mumbled trying to finish the cupcake. I gulped it down, "And yea he did! He needs to catch up alright! I'm going over soon."

Mom carefully ordered the cupcakes on the tray carefully. She finished it off with blue icing, Percy's favourite. "Give these to him! I'm sure Percy and his mom would love these!" Mom loved Percy so much she would take his side on a lot of things while his mom, Sally Jackson, took my side. Every Friday Percy came over for dinner because Mrs. Jackson had late shift, so she'll come late for dinner.

I kissed mom's cheek and grabbed the cupcakes. "I'll see you in about 2-3 hours!" I quickly slipped in my leather jacket and my flats lazy to pull on the boots. I got out before mom noticed.

Percy's house was about 10 – 15 minute walk since he lived at the other side of the school. I was near the school when I saw Luke who was outside with his dad.

"Good evening Mr. Castellan!" I waved at Luke's dad who gave me a hug and told Luke some instructions into fixing the car and walked back into the house.

Luke leaned against the car. "Where you going?"

"Where do you think?" I made an obvious look which got him to laugh.

"I saw you guys making out at lunch," he made a fake disapproving look, "tsk-tsk, what if I told your mom?" Luke fake gasped.

I playfully punched his arm. "Oh you wouldn't," I pointed a finger at him, "Or your little secret about you and Thalia is gonna be worldwide."

Luke straightened his composition. "About that…"

"What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his arm, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything just that my parents know… that we're dating." He grinned.

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?! When did this happen?"

"During lunch, I would have told you, but you were a little too busy." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I gotta go before Percy takes advantage and goes to sleep!" I started walking, "See you tomorrow!"

Luke waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter!  
> \- Sagaana


End file.
